Peace and Not So Quiet
by TheLillyLilac
Summary: Domestic AU Levi moves in with Erwin to try and get back on his feet.


**Author's Note: **I didn't even ship this at first but then my friends did and then this happened.

Un-beta'd, very headcanon-y, and dedicated to **VoicesoftheSoul** and **Fruityloo**.

Happy (now late) Birthday to **Fruity**, and Happy (early) Birthday to **Vots**!

* * *

**May, Year One**

* * *

Last month, Levi had moved in with Erwin. The two story house was well kept between the two of them, not a speck of dust in sight. The grass was neatly trimmed and well maintained. The house was tucked away in the corner of a subdivision. The neighborhood was nice and peaceful.

Levi was out on the porch, sitting on a rocking chair in the shade, observing his fellow neighbors. The house to his left was sold, the residents had yet to move in. Across the street was Hanji Zoe, a scientist, out with their dogs. A group of teenagers rode by on their bikes, talking loudly to one another.

Erwin appeared and sat down next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence.

The day slowly progressed. It was the middle of the afternoon when a moving van finally pulled up next door.

"About time that house gets lived in," Erwin muttered.

"And cleaned. Do you know how much filth builds up if you don't? Disgusting..."

A family of four was moving in. The parents carried some furniture in. Levi figured the daughter was adopted. She handed the boxes to her brother. He had a scowl on his face as he carried things into the house.

"You need to actually meet your neighbors, at some point."

"I know their names and their appearances, isn't that enough? Besides, I don't know why they bother unpacking now, they're not going to get anything done at this time of day."

"Shall we go offer some help?" Erwin turned to face Levi.

"That's your decision."

Erwin thought for a moment and then said, "Let's go." He stood up.

Levi sighed through his nose before getting up as well. Erwin approached the family, and Levi followed close behind. The son looked at him. His parents, who were standing in the doorway and watching, came out to greet the two of them.

"Hello, you must be our new neighbors," Erwin said.

Levi was tempted to throw a glare his way and say that they were unpacking and bringing things into the house, so why wouldn't they be? But he held his tongue as Erwin introduced the two of them.

The son's name was Eren, the daughter's name was Mikasa. Levi learned that he was correct about her being adopted. Carla and Grisha Jaeger were the names of the parents.

"Mind if we help carry some things in?" Erwin asked.

"No, not at all," Carla replies.

* * *

Later, Erwin and Levi sit next to each other in the living room. They're sitting back to back. Levi has his knees pulled to his chest and is holding a book with his right hand. His left is on the floor and his fingers are entwined with Erwin's.

"I go back to work tomorrow," he said.

Levi responded, "I know." Then he stood up and kissed the top of Erwin's head before heading off to take a shower. Erwin smiled.

Erwin was quite glad that Levi had picked up the pieces of his past as fashioned them into something like normality. He recalled the days where he'd help the shorter man up off the ground and give him the support he needed until he was able to stand on his own. Erwin offered Levi the chance to move in with him, which he accepted.

He could have sworn that he caught a few notes of a song from the shower.

Erwin jumped into the shower when Levi got out.

Levi got out a blanket and wrapped himself up in it. He picked his book back up and continued where he left off.

When Erwin reappeared, Levi offered some of the blanket to him. The two of them just sat there on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket.

"What do you think about the neighbors?"

Levi didn't look up from his book. "I don't mind them. That Eren kid seems like he'd be a problem though."

"How about you speak with Hanji tomorrow? I'm sure they won't mind."

"No."

"What if you got to clean their house?"

"Maybe."

"I've got to go to bed."

"Meet you there."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm tired, it's three in the morning, and I give up. I had no idea how to end this oh well. More interaction between Levi and Hanji during the next chapter.

These will also mainly be in chronological order and will probably have a fair share of crack chapters as well. I'm not a serious writer, I'm sorry. Haven't written anything in a while, I'll have to write more often.


End file.
